


Love Song

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Sex, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: Kuroo's been in love with his childhood friend for over 18 years.As he prepares to ask her to marry him he reflects over their time together.Fate has other plans.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yuichi Nakamura's (Kuroo's Voice Actor) cover of 'Love Song' 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0YiSn7gUpQ&list=RDG0YiSn7gUpQ&start_radio=1&ab_channel=rinrin

Picking up an old photograph Kuroo smiles to himself. He traces over the image of a small rooster headed boy and a girl with skinned knees and a toothy grin.

_The day they first met – He had laughed at the klutzy girl as she tripped over her own feet for the fourth time. He was so busy laughing that the next thing he knew he was the one flat on the ground looking up at at that very same girl. He laughed harder then and she turned an angry shade of red before he offered his hand and name. She’d taken his hand cautiously and helped him to his feet_ _with shy smile_ _._

The small interaction had set the tone of their relationship for nearly 18 years now. _18 years…_ They had certainly been together for a long time now. He gently sets the worn photograph into the pocket of his suit. Right next to the small box. Smiling at the fond memories. Trailing down the hall he pauses to look over a few more photos from your school years.

Images of Nekoma’s volleyball teams covered a good portion of the space, his team, your team – a few of just you guys. Kenma making begrudging appearances in several shots. Your bright smile was spread throughout the images, your shared love of volleyball bringing another smile to his lips.

The sound of the bathroom door causes him to turn slightly. He eyes your towel clad form, enjoying the way it clings to your still damp skin.

“Well don’t you look nice.” You laugh and shake your head slightly.

“I appreciate that, but I’m hoping to look better after I get dressed.”

“Oh _chibi-chan~_ don’t you know you always look perfect to me?”

“Hrmm. Maybe. I’ll be ready soon love.”

“Take your time chibi-chan. We have all night.” _And the rest of our lives._ He thinks fondly.

Thinking about your still wet hair he shakes his head at the volleyball pictures on last time. _Well, at least I can thank those idiots for helping me realize my own feelings…_

_It was his second year -your first- at Nekoma High, and the first practice of the year. You had come bounding in after your practice finished to pick up Kuroo and Kenma, not realizing that the boys practiced later then the girls team. You hair had still been wet, dripping onto the white blouse of your uniform. The bright smile on your face turning into an adorable look of embarrassment as your yell d_ _ied_ _on your lips when you realized their practice wasn't over yet._

 _You had captured the gaze of every single player in mere moments. As well as their interest,_ _judging_ _by the way they had pestered Kuroo for weeks about you._ _Were you seeing anyone? Did he know of any crushes you might have?_ _What kind of dates d_ _id_ _he_ _think_ _you_ _’d like? Would you prefer flowers or chocolates?_

 _T_ _he barrage of questions had irritated him, but not as much as the idea of you going on a date did. It didn’t take him long to realize why. Though it had surprised him at the time._

Another picture catches his eye. You were holding a trophy with your team, having just won the inter-high qualifiers. That was the first time you had kissed him. Sparing him from his inner turmoil of how to ask you out now that he had become aware of his feelings. He laughs softly.

_After almost an entire year of agonizing over how to tell you, and several near misses that he had chickened out on… he had resolved himself, again, to tell you after the tournament. He stood in the front row cheering for you in the final set. Watching as you retrieve ball after ball, rallying your team. Admiring the determined look in your eye._

_As the final ball drops in the opponents court, he takes off in a sprint for the court. Throwing open the door you turn and run into his arms, pressing your lips to his in a quick kiss before he can react. He kisses back almost instinctively. Keeping his hands on your waist when he sets you down. He can hear your team whistling and congratulating you on finally saying, well doing, something._

“ _Well, I was going to congratulate you on the game but-”_

“ _Shut up and kiss me again.” He could’ve sworn your eyes sparkled when he did._

“ _I hope this means you want to be_ _ **my**_ _chibi-chan now…”_

“ _Only if you promise to be mine too.”_

“ _I’ve always been yours.” Your smile_ _and sweet laughter_ _could’ve outshone the sun in that moment._

“What’s with all the grinning out here?” You ask, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“I was just thinking about how forward you were with asking me out.” You laugh softly.

“Well, I wasn’t sure you were going to get the hint any other way… You _did_ waste almost that entire year being too chicken to ask me out.” He opens his mouth to protest, but you were right. He smiles instead, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“I got you in the end, and that’s all that matters to me _Chibi-chan_.” You hum, pointing at the pictures from his own time at nationals.

“I think this night was the better memory. You were so sweet.” He shakes his head as he remembers.

_The team had lost the match, their time in the tournament coming to an end. Yet he couldn’t seem to wipe the eager smile off of his face. You had invited him over, stressing that your parents were gone. The slight stutter in your voice as you’d asked if he wanted to spend the night had colored his cheeks red long before the cold air did._

He could remember clearly the flushed look on your face when you asked him to share your bed, as well as his own red faced response of nodding. His throat feeling too dry to speak.

_You had been so soft under him, quiet gasps slipping past your lips whenever he did something right. Quiet giggles like music to his ears as you had both fumbled your way through with eager hands and sloppy kisses. He thought he was doing pretty well when you moaned his name,_ _at least until he came on spot from the very same sound. He could remember his own embarrassment when you admitted that you hadn’t finished. He had made it up to you later that night by finishing you not once, but twice on his tongue before you begged him to fill you again. He had happily complied with that request._

“Well, you always have tasted sweet _Chibi-chan_.” You smack him gently with a laugh.

“You’re so lewd Kuroo!”

“I’m only being honest… you were the one that brought it up.”

“Oh shush and just tell me what you think of the dress will ya?” He smiles, pulling you closer.

“I already told you Chibi-chan,” He leans to whisper in your ear. “You always look perfect.” Your laughter is probably one of his favorite sounds.

“You didn’t even look did you?”

“I don’t need too.”

You roll your eyes and head to the living room. Kuroo follows, unable to keep a fond smile off his face as he watches you move around the space you’d been sharing since college.

“What has you making that face?” You ask softly when you catch him staring.

“You.”

“Me?” He nods. “What about me?”

“Everything. I’m so glad you agreed to move in with me.”

“I’m just glad you asked… and didn’t find anyone better while you were away.”

“No one could be better then _you_ , Chibi-chan.” The sad look in your eyes reminds him of his first year of college.

_You squeezed him extra hard before regretfully letting go._

“ _It’s just one year…” You had whispered to yourself. Waving a sad goodbye as he drove off to college, you both worried about what that year apart would bring. Kuroo remembered the endless stress of course work, exams and practice. He hardly ever had the time to come home and visit you... and as much as he missed you every day, he began to worry that you’d leave him for not being able to keep his promises to visit. When winter had rolled around he had gone straight to your house. He didn’t even call first, just walked into your room like he used to every day._

“ _Tetsu!” You beamed like the sun and he could feel the tension dissipate as he held you close._

“ _Hey Chibi—chan! Miss me?” He hated the way tears pricked at your eyes._

“ _Of course I did…” The rest of your sentence had been lost on his coat where you’d buried your face to hide the tears that slipped out._

_Later that night he had admitted to worrying that you’d find someone else, or at the very least break up with him for never coming home to see you._

“ _You’re so silly, it’s just for this year. Besides, it means I have lots of time to study and practice_ _s_ _o that your school has to accept my application. Plus, I still have Kenma you know.”_ _You were_ _practically beaming and if he cried a little that_ _you_ _w_ _ere_ _willing to use_ _your_ _time apart to focus on making sure_ _you’_ _d be together_ _again_ _next year? Well, no one else needed to know that._

“ _Move in with me. Next year.” He clarifie_ _d_ _. “I want you to live with me, so that no matter how busy school keeps us… I can always hold you at the end of the day.”_

“ _Yes!”_ _You_ _tackle_ _d_ _him off the couch in excitement. “A hundred times, yes!” Pressing kisses to his smiling mouth_ _as_ _he chuckled._

“ _I’m so lucky to have you Chibi-chan… Thank you”_

“ _You know it. And your welcome, I hope you know how to cook Tetsu…”_

He didn’t, but he learned over the remainder of his first year.

“I still can’t believe my parents let me move in with you just like that.”

“What can I say chibi-chan? Your parents already loved me even then.”

“That’s putting it mildly… My mother is already asking me when we’re getting married… She claims to ‘ _need grand-babies in her life_ ’.”

“Oh is that so?” You laugh.

“Yup, Mum’s putting the pressure on, and you _know_ how she is…”

“I do indeed.” He watches as you slip on your favorite shoes and laugh again.

“Are you coming with or were you planning to just watch me head out alone?”

“Alone? My _chiiibi-chan_? Never.”

“Let’s go then, I thought you said you had reservations.”

“I do, but I don’t care about those nearly as much as I care about you. _Chibi-chan_.”

He lead the way, holding doors and kissing your hand as you stepped into the car.

“What’s gotten into you today?” He shrugs.

“Just been thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

“Awww, the elusive sappy Tetsu showing up just in time to take me to our anniversary dinner… and to think I once thought you incapable of romantic gestures.”

“I’ll have you know I had plenty of romantic plans in high school.”

“Oh did you now? How many of them included volleyball?”

“You _love_ volleyball-”

“So _all_ of them.” He shakes his head, grinning when he recognizes your song on the radio. He turns it up with a smile, knowing you’ll sing along as you always do. He smiles as he watches you sing the lyrics you’ve both known by heart for years now.

He thinks about how beautiful you are, have always been really. He wonders what you’ll look like in your wedding dress. How you’ll glow as your tummy grows large with his children. He wonders how you’ll both look when your old and gray, still side by side after spending your lives together. The look on his face is enough that you stop singing and cut into his thoughts with a simple.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Chibi-chan, more then anything in the world.”

He pulls up to the restaurant and parks across the street. Jogging around to get your door before you can get out.

“What a gentleman…”

“Only for you.” You smile as he kisses your hand for the second time that day.

“I can’t help but feel like you have something planned Tetsu…”

“I don’t know what your talking about Chibi-chan.”

“Oh really? Because you have scheming captain look on your face, and I _know_ what that means. It means you have some sort of scheme or surprise in the works…”

“I do not _scheme…_ ”

“I swear if the staff start singing again Tetsu…” He laughs.

“But you were so cute~. All red faced and trying to hide…”

“ _Tetsu~_ ” You groan. He laughs.

“I promise no one is going to sing.”

That’s good,” Looking down you realize you’ve forgotten your purse. “Oh shoot. I left my purse in the car, give me just a sec to grab it.”

You walk quickly back to the car, grab your purse and are about to cross back over when he sees it. A car swerving all over the road, completely out of control. He tries to shout a warning, his body already moving.

“ _Look out_!”

But it was already too late.

There‘s a horrendous _crunch_ as the vehicle wraps around a nearby street lamp. Kuroo spots you crumpled on the opposite sidewalk. _No! Nononononono… This wasn’t happening._

He kneels down next to you, tears already spilling down his cheeks. He can hear people gasping and calling for an ambulance, but his only concern is you.

“Ch-chibi-chan?” You groan weakly.

“Te-tsu?” He breathes a sigh of relief as he tries to roll you into his lap. A pained cry makes him stop, and his eyes go wide at the large red stain growing on your dress. He practically tears his jacket off, pressing it against the wound despite your whimpers.

“It’s.. it’s going to be okay chibi-chan.” The ring box and picture fall out of his pocket, settling open and face up on the pavement next to you.

“Oh…” You say weakly. “So that was... the surprise.” Kuroo tries to blink back the tears. “Yes. I,” You cough violently, wincing at the pain. “I thought you’d never ask.” You’re smile is small, but your eyes light up for a moment and he can feel the tears streaming down his face.

“Shhh, don’t speak.. you gotta… you gotta save your energy Chibi-chan…” You’re starting to look really pale. “Save your energy because… because you can’t leave me… not like this… please chibi-chan… not like this.”

“Tetsu…” You cough again, and he can see the blood splattered across your lips. “I… love you…”

“ _Chibi-chan…_ ” He can feel how cold your hands are when you brush his cheek.

“I always have… and I…always will.”

“ _No… Please!_ Please stay with me! Chibi-chan!” Your hand falls away and his eyes snap open.

You look almost peaceful with the picture clutched in one had and a soft smile on your face. The ring box sits open, mocking him as he cries over your still form.

“ _Chibi-chan!_ ”


End file.
